I Fight to Win
by MOrOn4LifE
Summary: Earth is under Mass destruction between Youkai and Human… Now we all know youkai are stronger so who is this Secret Weapon that suppose to save mankind?


I Fight to Win  
  
Summary: Earth is under Mass destruction between Youkai and Human. Now we all know youkai are stronger so who is this Secret Weapon that suppose to save mankind?  
  
Inu-yasha Hiktaro. Brilliant. Cunning. Bold. A Genius among Geniuses, A tactical, Strategic Master, and an excellent Swordsman. And a hanyou. He Excels in Battle school, he's lonely, and pressures to be the best, what happens when he falls? How will Inu-yasha perform in Real Combat? Is this the End of Man Kind?  
  
Based on the Book Ender's Game I don't own. either Inu-yasha DAMN!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Every Year we must pick one person to go its getting to crowed . But the deadline is in 3 days how will we chose Mayor Souten?"  
  
"Who to chose? We will chose Inu-yasha Hiktaro, he is worthless hanyou to us besides what good can he do for us Youkai we already have too many youkai here."  
  
"So its settled It will be Inu-yasha Hiktaro will go though he's only 10 years old?"  
  
"Yes better yet make him go to battle school. A Human Battle School."  
  
"What?! Sir a Human Battle School? But those Humans are our Enemies! That means we're helping them by giving them Inu-yasha"  
  
"What? he won't be helping them he'll just give them trouble so you sort out that he goes into a Human Battle school"  
  
"Yes Mayor Souten."  
  
"Hey Hanyou! MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled a voice. But Inu-yasha seemed to recognized the voice it was Kouga.  
  
"HANYOU? YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? HE SAID MOVE YOU MORON!" yelled one of Kouga's buddies.  
  
"Why don't you just walk around me?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Why don't you just walk around me?" said one of kouga's buddies trying to imitate Inu-yasha. They all laughed and walked away.  
  
At school Inu-yasha wasn't paying any attention to the teacher as usual, though the teacher knew he wasn't paying attention. Every time Inu-yasha was asked to do a question he would always get it right. So the teacher didn't bother with him.  
  
After school was over he decided to take the bus today since he was tired of walking alone everyday. When he got to the bus he saw Kouga and group of buddies blocking the way into the bus.  
  
"Hey Hanyou" said Kouga.  
  
No answer or reply.  
  
"Hey Hanyou we're talking to you, You Stinky Hanyou!" yelled Kouga.  
  
Okay say nothing, opening my mouth will only make it worse.  
  
"Hey Hanyou shouldn't you be in a Freak Show? I sure people would love to pay to see you!" yelled one of Kouga's friends.  
  
"Are you going to let me through?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Should we let him?"  
  
"Yea sure first we'll put your ass in first than your knees than those EARS!" they roared with laughter.  
  
Soon Inu-yasha clenched his fist and Kouga was the first to notice this.  
  
"What hanyou you're going to fight me?" asked Kouga and started to push Inu- yasha to bump into another.  
  
"PING PONG!"  
  
"PING"  
  
"PONG" smacking into each other with poor Inu-yasha in the Middle. Inu- yasha couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed Kouga's arm and slamed him to the ground.  
  
Everyone was shocked and amazed cause Kouga was 2 feet taller than inu- yasha and like 50 lb heavier. Kouga cringed in pain also shocked in what Inu-yasha did. But then Inu-yasha started kicking him over and over till kouga screamed in pain and closed his eyes.  
  
For a Moment everyone backed away while Kouga lay there motionless. Wondering if he was dead or not. It would be wrong to attack an opponent while they lay there helpless, But Inu-yasha had to so they wouldn't bother him again. So he kick kouga on the face and Blood spurted out.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at they coldy and said " You might have the Idea ganging up on me and beating me up badly but just remember what I did to Kouga,"  
  
Inu-yasha walked away deciding he would not take the bus today. When he got home he saw his Brother Sesshomaru sitting on the counter with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Myouga is going to be so angry! Hearing what you did to that kouga." said Sesshomaru. He was right Inu-yasha was going to be in Deep Shit.  
  
"while we're waiting lets play a game. Youkai vs. Hanyou. It's a fun game." said Sesshomaru slyly. Inu-yasha knew what the outcome was Sesshomaru would beat him up and win. it was always the same thing. So Inu-yasha sprinted to the door just before he turned the knob the door opened.  
  
It was Myouga looking quite angry.  
  
"Inu-yasha What have earth have you been doing in SCHOOL? Starting FIGHTS? Kouga is in the hospital!" said Myouga. Looking a bit stressed from work. Suddenly when Myouga was yelling at Inu-yasha rang the door bell. "I'll GET IT" said Sesshomaru sing songed. It was a racoon demon.  
  
"You are Inu-yasha Hiktaro?" asked the Racoon to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just nodded his head side ways.  
  
"I am Inu-yasha"  
  
"You have been reported to Battle school."  
  
"WHAT?!" ====================================================  
  
You Like the Story? PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Have a Nice day! 


End file.
